1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of reproduction of data with an expiration time on a recording and reproducing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-2003-22339, an invention is disclosed, which discloses a method of content management to preclude illegal use of data by changing time (paragraph 0009 of JP-A-2003-22339), and in this method, as information for limiting the use of content, there are provided information about a utilization date for specifying at least either an availability-start date and time or an availability-end date and time, and information about reference date and time, and it is arranged that the information about a reference date and time is updated (paragraph 0011).